


sister golden hair

by KiriJones



Series: Clocks [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And power, Cersei is a fierce and unrelenting mother who will whatever it takes to protect her children, Cersei marries Stannis, Gen, Gods of the earth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Motherhood, Old Magic, Rhaegar wins the crown but loses at mostly everything else, She learns the hard way about life, Slight less dysfunctional Baratheon and Lannister families???, So many tags, The Old Gods encompass many deities, but just because she grows up a bit doesn't means she isn't the same old Cersei, inspired by Danu or Gaea etc, just some minor tweaks so she isn't quite so cray cray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: During the so called Rebellion Cersei Lannister gives birth to a bastard son. Her dreams of being queen are dashed. Instead she marries the only man who will take her. She thinks she know how her story will end. Little does she know how wrong she will be.Or Cersei becomes a mother, learns to gate one brother and forgive another, holds onto power with both hands, plots to overthrow a king, falls in love with her husband, and decides her daughter will be the greatest Warden Westeros has ever seen.





	sister golden hair

_Cersei Lannister Baratheon is sitting in a bed Ina drab room in the middle of Dragonstone. In her arms her only daughter sleeps easy not knowing what she has overcome and survived. Her beautiful daughter. Her daughter who loves to read and plays with her brother and bastard cousins. Her daughter who doesn't know how the world will mock and fear and hate her. Her four year old daughter has survived greyscale. Her daughter with her hair as dark as a raven's wing and eyes as blue Shipbreakers Bay. Her daughter who may have been a Baratheon in coloring but was as beautiful as her mother. Her daughter who now has grey scales on the left side of her face and trailing down her neck._

_everyone had told Cersei to let her daughter die. Jon Connington had offered to do it himself. The maester of Dragonstone had offered to brew a potion. The fool now was blind. It has been Cersei's revenge on behalf of her daughter. Cressen, the old fool that he was, was loyal to her husband and loved Shireen. He had helped cure the girl along with the healers and Mystics summoned from as far as Essos. Cersei had demanded her father do something or she would end his life forever. It was the one time she had ever threatened him. And it was the one time Cersei ever saw so,etching akin to respect on his face._

_Cersei has refused to leave her daughter's side. If she was to die she would do it alongside her precious girl. Stannis had tried to make her see reason. Renly and Joffery had begged. Even Robert had tried. But none would move her. She had stabbed the Targaryen man who had tried to drag her out. Cersei would have burned the castle and everyone within it down if the damned Rhaegar tried another stunt like that. As it was all of the royals had fled the minute her daughter showed the signs of the plague. They had run like cowards instead of helping their kin. Cersei would never forgive this slight._

_Her husband and Davos Seaworth were basically running the castle. Robert, for once doing something, was patrolling the halls armed with his hammer looking for a fight. Joffrey, her ten year old golden boy, was clinging to Stannis and Tyrion. Her uncle Kevan was here. Mya and Gendry and Renly were back in Storms End. Jamie has written her a single letter saying he was sorry on the impending death of his niece. The moment she read it Cersei felt the hatred bloom in her chest._

_As she rocked her daughter and gently sung a lullaby Joanna Lannister had once sung to her Cersei seethed and felt the rage and anger rise in her chest. The world had told her to let her daughter die. The girl she had struggled to conceived and carry and bring into the world. The girl who Cressen had told her would likely be the only babe she would ever give birth to. The babe who had had bargained with the gods for. The girl whom Cersei loved more than anyone. The girl who she vowed her and now would prove them all wrong. The girl who would make Westeros quake in her power and might. The girl who would rule in the West and the Stormlands. The girl who would pay her debts._

_Cedsei had remained strong throughout this entire ordeal. But now tears fell down her cheeks in torrents. But she did not utter a single sound. She would not awaken Shireen. Her daughter would sleep. And her mother would plan._


End file.
